Unwanted and dangerous bacteria growth can occur on or in devices that are commonly used to treat patients. These devices may include central venous catheters, urinary catheters, ventilators, wound protection devices, etc. Hospital acquired infections account for a substantial yearly expense to hospitals and insurance companies, and are a major cause of extending hospital stays for patients. Equipment or components of water processing plants, food processing plants, dairies, livestock habitation facilities, etc. are also susceptible bacteria growth.